pjo truth or dare
by someperson3387
Summary: The title says it all. And yeah... I've seen a lot of fanfics about this topic so I decided to try one. So,hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I've been seeing a lot of fanfics that have to do with truth or dare, so I'm deciding to try and make one. So, I hope you like it**

**Percy POV**

One day, while I was just relaxing on my bunk, Annabeth all of a sudden came in.

"Percy, you have to follow me. Silena is hosting truth or dare game deep in the woods. Katie Gardener is going to be there, and so are Nico, Thalia, Grover, Piper, Leo, Jason, and even your brother, Andy."

I forgot to mention I had a brother. Andy is pretty cool, and we hang out a lot together. I got him as a brother after the Second Titan War. So, I followed Annabeth.

She was actually right. It was deeeeeep in the woods. No one has ever been here before. Then, she removed some vines, and there was this huge room, almost like a cabin. It had a lounging room (that was where we where gonna play truth or dare), two bathrooms, a walk-in closet, and a huge jacuzzi.

"About time you got here." Silena said "Let me tell you the rules of the game. If you don't do a truth, you have to strip one piece of clothing. And if you don't do a dare, you have to strip two pieces of clothing. And by the way, jewelry, and socks don't count. So let me start. Percy, truth or dare?" She asked

"Dare." I replied, forgetting what kind of dares children of Aphordite are capable of coming up with.

"I dare you to go up to some tree Dryad, and tell her you love her and want to fuck her."

So, I glanced at Annabeth, and she had a blank expression on her face, so I decided to do the dare.

I didn't think that they where all gonna come and watch me do the dare, but they where hiding in some bushes, and I didn't know that at the time.

So, I went up to the first Dryad, who was actually pretty hot for one. She appeared and I said, "Look, you are really hot, and I really want to fuck you." I said

She stared at me blankly, then it was like she attacked me. She passionately kissed me, then started removing my shirt as well as hers. Next thing you know, she tripped onto a bed made out of leaves, that surprisingly was strong enough to hold us both. So , she slid off my shorts and my boxers, exposing my 7 inch dick. She was wide eyed, but then attacked it too.

She started kissing the head, which forced a few moans from me. Then she shoved it down her throat as far as it can go, and next thing I knew, I had exploded my load inside of her mouth. Then, as if something had made her realize what she was doing, she took her mouth out, and pushed me off, along with my clothes. She had a really mad expression and then I ran back to the hideout as fast as I can, but before entering, I put all of my clothes back on.

**So, here is the first chapter of my story. I hoped you liked it. Also, ease remember to review any criticism, compliments, and this time you can please review some dares or truths for me to put on my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the short chapter last time. I'll try to fit in a few more truths and dares this chapter. **

**Andy POV**

Hey. For all of you guys who don't know me I'm Andy. I was claimed by Poseidon when I was 13, then day o came here to camp. Since then I've been living here at camp. My brother Percy is really cool. So, back to the story.

So, after watching Percy get laid by a dryad, we all where laughing so hard, our sides where hurting. Even Annabeth was laughing. We finally saw the dryad come back to her senses after Piper charmspoke her to. We went back to the little hideout and then continued the game.

"Since I'm Percy's brother, I'll go for him.' I said. "Piper, truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare" she answered

"I dare you to tell Percy that the dryad was actually a guy. You can also say that using charmspeak if you want." I said.

Just then, Percy came back into the hideout.

"Hey Percy!" Piper called out "Did you know that that dryad that fucked you was actually a guy? He was hitting on me the other day." she told him. I could tell that she was using charmspeak.

Percy had a look on his face that would make the most grumpy man burst out laughing. So, as you can tell, all of us where on the floor laughing our asses off. Well, all except for Percy who said, "Well, I'm gonna go clean my dick. I don't want guy saliva on it anymore." He headed for the bathroom but Silena stopped him saying, "Don't go yet. It's gonna still have saliva on it anyways when we are done for today. Because when two children of Aphrodite are playing truth or dare, you know its gonna get dirty."

Percy seemed to get turned on by this, despite Annabeth already being his girlfriend.

So, he came back into the group to play some more. "While you where gone, we decided to keep playing, so its my turn." Piper said

"Andy, truth or dare?" she asked I saw that evil little glint in her eye meaning she was up to something. So, thinking she had a pretty bad dare,

"Truth" I said

"Since we all know you masturbate, who do you see whenever you do it?" she said

Well fuck. It was pretty embrarasing of who I do think about, not that I masturbate to her. And I couldn't answer the question since she's playing here too. So I just took off the jacket I had on.

For some reason, I though I saw Katie have a little look of disappointment in her eyes. Well, whatever. Its too embarrassing of who I think about anyways.

"My turn now. Thalia, truth or dare?" I asked

"Truth" she answered.

"Of all the people here, who would you fuck?" I asked

"Umm, I have to think about that... I guess I would fuck Percy. Sorry Annabeth" she said.

"Don't worry about it." Annabeth answered. "Its not he'll be fucking anyone, right?" she asked

"WRONG!" almost everyone answered

Well that kinda got her pissed.

"Well, let's continue on the game anyways. Thalia, ask someone." Annabeth said

"Jason, truth or dare."

"Dare." he said

"I dare you to go flying back to camp screaming we're under attack!"

"nah, I'm good" he said, stripping down to his boxers

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" he asked

"dare" she boldly said

"I dare you to fuck Andy." Jason said

I paled so much, and my face got so red, that if I went to a completely white room, only my face would be showing. I wouldn't want to fuck my bro's girlfriend.

Annabeth pondered on this for a while, then she took off her long sleeve and her shirt, just exposing her gray laced bra.

I breathed a sigh I relief, but then I remembered, if she rejected the next dare, she'd be almostcompletely naked, so she would have had to accept, unless she was willing to show us her boobs.

"Okay, so now Leo, truth or dare?"

"dare!" he exclaimed

"I dare you to... Fuck Piper!" she said

"Dang, what's with all these dares where people have to fuck each other." Leo said.

then, next thing we knew, Piper was dragging Leo into one of the bathrooms, even though he didn't get to accept or deny the dare.

We heard a few moans coming out of both of them for about five minutes before they came out.

Leo looked like he had the time of his life, but Piper's situation was totally different.

She looked like she was forced to eat a half cooked hamburger patty that fell on the ground.

"Why did I have to do that" she groaned

"Okay, so now,Silena, truth or dare" Piper asked

"Dare"

"I dare you to go tell Chiron that we all where attacked and that all if us but you died."

"Sure, why not?" she said. so, we followed her to the Big House, in hiding of course, and then saw the whole thing

"Chiron!" Silena frantically shouted

"What is it? What happened?" he came trotting out

"Annabeth, Andy, Percy Grover, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, Katie and I where all just hanging out right outside the camp border and then we where attacked! They all died except for me!" then she burst into "tears"

"Now, now. did you get a good look at the attacker?" he asked

"No I didn't." she sobbed "it happened all too fast".

"Let me go and check to see if the monster is still there" Chiron said right before trotting out to go and check.

Once he was out of sight, Silena came and joined us as we sprinted back to the hideout

**Okay! This is the second chapter of the story. I have a few questions for you. Do you think I should keep all the pairings? (Percyxannabeth, JasonxPiper, and ThaliaxNico) or should I just keep all the pairings out? And also, the second question, Can you guys please suggest any truths or dares? I would really appreciate it. and also, please review of what you think of the story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so since so far the reviews the keeping pairings and take out the pairings are the same (even though there are only one each) I'll keep the pairings for now, and in probably the next chapter I'll just take them away**

**Thalia PO**V

So, when we all got back, it was Silena's turn.

"Jason," she said "truth or dare"

"truth," he said

"Have you lost your virginity yet? If you did, who did you loose it with?" Silena said seductively

"Well, I haven't lost my virginity yet." Jason answered

"He's lying!" Grover shouted.

" Aw come on man, do you really have be good at telling whether people are lying or not-" then he suddenly stopped himself.

He gave himself a huge slap on his face muttering, "Stupid! Stupid!"

Then, a few minuted of repetidely doing that, he said, "Yes, I have lost my virginity. And it was with Piper." Both of their faces got sooo red.

"Well anyways," he said trying to regain his composure "My turn, Grover, truth or dare"

"Blaaaa, dare"

"I dare you to end every sentence with 'and will you also fuck me' until the end of the game, or unless one of us tells you to"

"Ugh fine whatever." Grover said

"You forgot the dare" Piper said "and repeat the whole sentence"

"Okay then. Ugh fine whatever, and will you also fuck me?" everyone started cracking up.

"Okay, Perrrcy, truth or dare, and will you also fuck me?" Grover said

"Well, I'll choose dare, and no, I would not like to fuck you."

"okay, go and iris message reyna right now telling her our exact location and tell her to get here right now or else we'll completely destroy Camp Jupiter."

"Ummm okay, even though that's not much of a dare" Percy said.

So, infront of us, he iris messaged Reyna, and once he got in contact with her, she screamed. We saw why. She was in one if the baths over there, but luckily for her she was in the tub, and the tub had to many bubbles for any of us to see.

"Percy! Why did you Iris message me right now!" she shouted

"We need you to get over here right now! We'll give you twenty seconds to get here or else we'll completely destroy Camp Jupiter."

"That won't give me enough time to put clothes on!" she exclaimed

"19...18...17..." Percy counted.

then she said "Ugh, whatever I'll go over there right now"

Grover muttered, "Yeah! Right on time!"

"wait, Grover, YOU KNEW SHE WAS IN THE BATHS RIGHT NOW?!" We all shouted

"Umm... hehehe"

"You're a freaking stalker! its not like she'll go out with you anyways" I said

He looked crestfallen.

I felt kinda bad, so I said, "You don't have to say 'and also, will you fuck me' after every sentence"

"thanks Thalia" he said

So then, in a matter of seconds, Reyna got here completely naked. I looked to all of the guys, and saw that they where all having boners and staring at here. that's when Grover started jacking off. Reyna looked to uncomfortable so I led her to the closet to give her some clothes. She thanked me and asked why we wanted her here. and why Annabeth was only in her bra and pants. So then, we explained everything to her.

"My turn then. Nico truth or dare?" Percy asked

"Dare" he answered

"I dare you to fuck Thalia" he said

"Come in Thalia, I know you want to do it, so let's go." he happily said as he led me to the bedroom

**so yeah... this is the third chapter of my story. Hope you have any more suggestions, and as I said, I'll probably take out the pairings next chapter**


End file.
